Armored Adventure:Cronicas de Naruto
by xix-all
Summary: los héroes están en todos los tiempos y lugares, siempre tienen a alguien que los guía en su camino, para Naruto este fue aquel que le salvo la vida y llama padre ese que lo recordó cuando su verdadera familia no lo hiso por estar pendiente a su hermana, aquel que fue conocido como el acorazado invencible Tony Strark mejor conocido como Ironman
1. Prologo: entra el ultimo vengador

ARMORED ABVENTURE: CRONICAS DE NARUTO.

Prologo.

Luego de aver vencido a ultron pense que todo estaria a salvo en manos de los nuevos vengadores: **James Rogers, Henry Pym jr,Asari,Torunn,Francis Barton.**busque en toda la tierra alguien a quien legar mis conocimientos, mi tecnologia y que no cometiera los mismos errores que yo,pero en ese momento apesar de lo que habia pasado las personas estaban llenas de codicia y como hice en un pasado resguarde mi conocimiento y me congele criogenicamente poe 200 años esperando a que la humanidad se espandiera de nuevo y asi encontrar a alguien que llevara mi legado.

Pero en todo ese tiempo mientras yo dormia lejos de todo y todos la humanidad se sumergio en lo que seria la ultima guerra contra la tecnologia,en la desesperacion y en sus ultimas horas Pym(nota de all: si no saben quienes son los de arriba que los busque no voy a esplicar ) hiso lo que yo ubiese echo en su lugar creo una bonba de pulso electromanetico para inutilisar, destruir toda tecnologia por alrededor de 800 años (nota de xix: mucho tiempo, era poderosa 8D) eso tambien afecto la computadora que me mantenia dormido deteniendola por el mismo tiempo.

Mil años habian pasado cuando me desperte mi laboratorio estaba bajo tierra asi que no fue encontrado, antes de salir reuni toda la informacion que pude el exterior y de los sensores que aun funcionaban y satelites que al parecer habian sobrevivido , gracias a ellos descubri que el mundo volvio a ser pangea y que en ese mundo todas las culturas se habian fusionado prevaleciendo la japonesa tambien descubrieron un tipo de energia que corria por todo el cuerpo que les permitia hacer cosas increibles ellos la llamaron **chakra**.

Guiandose por esa energia el mundo se desarrollo con elminimo de tecnologia dando como mayor autoridad al guerrero conocido como **ninja**, tambien descubri que se habian dividido en cinco grandes naciones marcadas por los cinco elementos fuego,agua,roca, parecer me encuentro en la nacion del fuego a las afueras de la aldea ninja con nombre de konoha debajo de los que ellos llaman el bosque de la muerte.

Junte tanto conocimiento del chakra como pude y descubri que yo tambien podia usarlo, me tomo 5 años desbloquearlo cuando lo hise me sorprendio, cuando comenso a circular regenero mis celulas al punto de quitarme unos 20 años y como tenia 50, ya sumpondran no.

tambien me di cuenta de que apesar de tener un gran control no se me daba la manipulacion elemental asi que me enfoque en la unica rama que nunca pense estudiar la medicina, descubri que era muy habil en el ninjutsu-medico, mi entrenamiento en el y mejorar mi habilidades fisicas me tomo 2 años y medio, luego de eso por fin me crei listo para salir al mundo otra vez.

Pense en unirme a konoha yo que su lema de la voluntad de fuego me recordaba en los heroes de antaño hasi que fui aya cuando llegue afuera de la oficina del hokague hable con la joven fuera.

-en que puedo atenderle señor-dijo la joven secretaria

-si, quisiera hablar con el hokague-dije yo con mucha tranquilidad

-cual es su asunto-pregunto la joven

-quiero unirme a esta aldea-respondi con calma

-ok, espere un momento-decia mientras se levantaba y entraba a la oficina

un minuto despues ella regreso y me anuncio que ya podia entrar, me acerque a la puerta y toque, oi la voz de un hombre de cierta edad que me decia .

-entre-

entre despacio y me pare frente a su escritorio,y el comenso a hablar conmigo.

-asi que quepuedo hacer por usted joven-pregunto el hokage con una cara entre seria y sonriente

-quisiera unirme a su aldea como shinobi-dije

-y usted no sera un ninja regegado o si- pregunto el hokague mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo

-si lo dice por mi ropa ,esta hasi por el entrenamiento que me autoimpuse-decia mientras señalaba mis pantalones negros estilo anbu, sueter manga larga rojo un poco gastados

-supondre que no tiene registro en ninguna aldea- dijo el

-es cierto-respondi-y cual es su especialidad-pregunto el hokague mientras llenaba un papel

-el ninjutsu-medico-dije

-que bien nos hacen falta en esta aldea- respondio con una media sonrisa – y, a todo esto cual es su nombre-pregunto

-oh,claro mi nombre es Anthoni Stark-respondi con una somrisa(arrogante) calmada.


	2. capitulo 1: Crónicas de un corazón roto

**ARMORED ABVENTURE: CRONICAS DE NARUTO.**

Hapi new year aunque no se come se escribe eso (**pues yo si por que no preguntaste)**

pues porque no me interesa, como sea grasias a todos por esperar y por los reviews y-(**presenta ya el jodido capitulo o lo presento yo ) **haslo tu (**bien jodidos lectores yo la gran setsuka-sama les ordena leer el fic muajajajaja)(**se rie macabra mente mientras el cielo oscurese y relapagos caen)vaya forma de presentar el capi como sea kastra! (**enjoi!)**

habla:-...-

piensan:(...)

hablan: -**demonio,tecnica,invocasion,jarvis-**

piensan:(_**demonio,invocasion)**_

**capitulo 1:**

**cronicas de un corazon roto part 1: **

**los hechos**

**(tony pov)**

han pasado 7 años desde que me presente al hokage, rapidamente fui envuelto en la tercera granguerra ninja y rapidamente me hice amigo del que luego conoserian junto a mi como los heroes de la gran guerra,** El flash amarillo de konoha**, para que luego fuesemos conocidos como el ,**Acero dorado,**aunque el nombre denotara mas mi sutilesa segui destacando como ninja medico aprendiendo el secreto de la superfuersa de stunade( aunque crei que prodria ser desendiente de hulk...solo le falto ponerse verde una ves que hable sobre sus pechos, siii termine volando directamente al hospital)agregandole una versin mas conpacta de los guentes y pectoral de la armadura luego que acabo la guerra entre de lleno al hospital( no, no fue por stunade, puesto que ella se fue despues de la guerra)combiertiendome en el 2do mejor

medic-nin de konoha y en el medico personal de kushina uzumaki la esposa de mi ahora mejor amigo minato namikaze, este incluso me dijo que yo seria el padrino de su hijo mayor una vez naciera, mensione que hiban hacer gemelos, sino lo hice ya lo saben.

Todo esto nos remonta a hoy osea el dia enque tengo que evitar que minato se vuelva un baboso de lo nervios.

(**normal pov)**

( ocurre igual al canon exepto por la intervension de tony en su armadura completa que distrajo sufisiente al kyubi para que minato pensara en otro fuinjutsu)

MOMENTO DEL SELLO

tony se habia ido a esconder su armadura aun no estaban listoa para eso, mientras minato utilizaba de manera diferente el shikifuji en ves de encerrarlo en una sola persona lo que lo ubiera matado encerro a este en tres personas el poder de cuatro colas en su esposa para que esta no muriera, el poder de las cinco colas restantes en su hija menor y que de esa manera al final el poder se desviara hacia ella y por ultimo el alma dentro de su hijo mayor, para cuando tony llego minato estaba en el suelo ya que el shinigami tomo como pago gran parte de su chakra dejandolo a niveles de genin pero podria recuperarse con entrenamiento tony se acerco y:

-veo que te encargaste de esto-decia con ironia .

Minato con mucho esfuerzo sonrio.

-si pero ahora nose que pasara con el-señalando al pequeño naruto-cuando hice su sello ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas y no se si el sello evitara que el zorro tome control de su cuerpo-

-encerio dudas de tus habilidades-decia tony-y de la fuerza de tu hijo,yo dudo que el zorro tome el control-en eso ayudo a para a su amigoy lo ayudo a llegar hasta su esposa junto a sus hijos este sonrio un poco mientras su esposa decia.

-dejame verlos un segundo-dijo con ternura-mientras minato le pasaba ambos infantes-hola naru-chan,natsu-chan,soy yo mami-en eso kushina se fija que la bebe peliroja su vivo retrato comenzaba a ponerse palida y a sudar mientras libaraba restros de chakra rojo, muy alarmada grito-MINA-CHAN ALGO LE PASA A NATSUMI-grito alarmada.

Minato se da cuenta de lo que pasa -HAY UNA FUGA EN EL SELLO,NO TIENE SUFICIENTE PODER PARA SOPORTAR TANTO PODER ,ADEMAS DEL VINCULO CON EL TUYO,TONY PORFAVOR LLEVA A NATSUMI CON JIRAYA-SENSEI EL SABRA QUE HACER-

claro-dijo tony mientras sujetaba a la niña y a toda velocidad se dirijia donde jiraya.

**Salto temporar**

dos horas despues hospital de konoha

todo havia sido resuelto la pequeña y inacente(**sii, yo tambien lo soy)**natsumi se enconraba en brazos de su madre con la fija atension de su padre quienes discutian que encuanto pudiera hablar y caminar comenzarian su entrenamiento ninja para que pudiera controlar el poder del zorro,junto a la presencia de jiraya quienlas insecsionaba a anbas rebisando cualquier debilidad en el sello.

Pero parece que se habian olvidado de algo,en esa misma habitacion junto a una cuna con mantas azules mirando al bebe que dormia flacidamente y regrasando su mirada asus imnorantes padres viendo como estos ni se dignaban a mirarlo el lo supo enese momento estava viendo el inicio de lo que seria el abandono a un inocente pero el no lo dejaria despuesde todo el era su padrino mirando de nuevo al niño dijo.

-hola naruto,yo soy tu padrino y aparente mente la unica persona, por ahora que se preocupara or ti en konoha-y se veia que rodaba una lagrima traicionera de su ojo derecho,por que esto aunque no le gustara le recordaba su infancia imnorado por su padre.

El pequeño niño parecia sentir su tritesa comenzando a llorar,pero nadie aparte de tony atendio a la pobre criatura que tendria un duro solo supiera


	3. cronicas de un corazon roto parte 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_** crónicas de un corazón roto part. 2**

**Comienzo de la hermandad de acero**

Hablan: -gente, invocación, **demonio, jarvis**, **Flash back persona,** **Flash back demonio, jarvis.**

Piensan: -_**gente, invocación, demonio, jarvis**_-

Técnicas: (_**kagebushin no jutsu**_)

* * *

Debería ser un día feliz para cualquier niño en la existencia pero no para el, en este momento solo sentía dolor, agonía como si su vida se acabara.

Lo lamentable del caso era que esto ultimo era cierto, si mirabas su pequeño cuerpo de niño de cabello rubio de punta con marcas de bigotes, ojos azules que usaba un pantalón corto gris y una camiseta naranja oscuro (¿que?, naruto sin naranja no es naruto) con la espiral Uzumaki en el centro, pero no solo veías eso en el cuerpo de naruto, también veías marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo, cortadas de kunai, huesos rotos y sus pequeñas piernas en una posición no natural.

Se preguntaran que clase de monstruo le haría eso a un niño, bueno eso es fácil de responder, fueron el 99% ósea la población estupida de konoha esto no incluye al Sandaime: que es uno de los pocos que cuida al niño y le compra ropa porque sus padres no lo hacen y su padrino o como a el le gusta llamarlo Tío-t.

Ayame: que es como una hermana mayor para naruto junto con su padre y quienes cuidad que tenga que comer porque sus padre no lo hacen.

Pero se preguntaran como llegamos a esto, simple.

* * *

(Flash back)

Era 9 de octubre, el día anterior era una noche tranquila, irónico si pensabas que ese día se comenzaron las negociaciones para la paz con Kumo u su embajador había llegado con los términos, los cuales el Hokage encontró ¨rasonables¨.

Naruto estaba en las calles viendo como las personas se preparaban para el festival de la ¨muerte¨ del kyubi, lo cual naruto encontraba estupido.

Porque razón, simple, no puedes matar el chakra.

Si naruto sabia que es imposible matar aun bijuu y había deducido que su ¨padre¨ debió de sellar al kyubi y creía saber donde, bueno en realidad apostaría su vida a que sabia la estupidez que cometió el hombre que se hacia llamar ¨genio mas grande de konoha¨ JA QUE BLASFEMIA.

**-**que haces a qui monstruo**-**sip esa era la razón por la cual sabia donde estaba el kyubi, por lo menos en parte.

Este aldeano que le había dicho esto era solo uno de muchos que lo trataban peor que a basura, mientras alababan a su hermana como la encarnación de dios.

**-**estupido**-**dijo dando se la vuelta para ir a ver a su única amiga, que a esta hora debería estar a las afueras del complejo de su clan a pesar que ya era muy tarde.

Salto a un techo y se movió a una velocidad que un niño de 6 no debería ni poder imaginar, ni siquiera su perfecta hermana.

Esto era el resultado de el entrenamiento del Tío-t, el había entrenado a naruto para moverse mas rápido y ágil que un genin para que si el no podía ayudar naruto pudiera correr y esconderse de las turbas recurrentes que lo atacaban, pronto comenzaría el entrenamientos físico para poder defenderse, le dijo que ese seria su regalo de cumple años y que le enseñaría el estilo que el usaba y era de su propia invención.

Pronto llego al complejo, pero vio una sobra que salía rápido del lugar y como niño al fin, lo siguió, con su velocidad lo alcanzo y el personaje se dio cuenta y se detuvo a mirar.

-valla, valla que tenemos aquí un bebe jugando a ser ninja**-**dijo el ahora identificado como un hombre vestido de negro completamente y una mascara que cubría su rostro menos sus ojos, llevaba un bulto envuelto bajo su brazo derecho.

Cuando naruto se fijo en el bulto vio la forma de una niña que conocía muy bien.

-Hinata-chan**-**dijo mientras que ponía en la pose que avía visto a su padrino cada vez que iba a pelear, subió sus manos en forma de puño hasta un poco mas abajo de su barbilla y puso su pie derecho detrás del izquierdo (posición básica de muahi tai),

El hombre.

**-**Ja piensas que con esa pose estupida me detendrás de llevarme a tu noviecita**-** dijo en un tono burlón.

Naruto solo sonrió de lado y dijo calmada mente-eso es justo lo que hice**-** justo cuando dijo eso una persona cayó justo al lado de naruto.

-gracias por retenerlo naruto**-**

**-**todo un placer hiashi-sama**- **luego de eso y un rápido movimiento de su clan el captor de hinata ya estaba en el suelo.

Naruto se ocupo de la temerosa hinata dándole un abrazo mientas hiashi revisaba a ahora muerto hombre, cuando quito la mascara de su cara vio que era el embajador de Kumo.

(A partir de aquí todo igual que el canon)

Al día siguiente todo el pueblo sabia de lo ocurrido y no fue sorpresa que todos pensaran que fue naruto el culpable de todo, incluso su ¨familia¨ lo regañaron por meterse en asuntos que no le concernía, olvidando completamente que el avía salvado a la princesa de uno de los clanes mas influyentes de Konoha.

Esto fue lo ultimo el aguantaría, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**-**A la mierda con ustedes y su estupido sermón, para ustedes no existo, solo me ven cuando ago algo que les afecte de alguna manera**-**

Minato y Kushina lo miraron sorprendidos por un momento hasta que la expresión de kushina pasó de sorpresa a enojo y de pronto.

PLASH

Naruto estaba en el suelo sujetando su mejilla.

**-**COMO PUEDES SER TAN HIPÓCRITA, TE DAMOS CASA, COMIDA, ROPA Y NOS HABLAS ASÍ**-**en ese momento kushina se estaba poniendo en su modo muerte roja, y minato dio un paso atrás el no lo admitiría pero le tenia miedo a su esposa cuando se ponía así.

Esto comúnmente aria temblar a los hombres mas duros de la aldea pero kushina no se espero lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Sonrió.

Después del golpe y de sentir la presencia que avía hecho a los espadachines de la niebla correr como colegiala asustada devuelta a su aldea, naruto un niño de 6 AÑOS se sobreponía a su presencia como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

La miro desafiante y dijo algo que torturaría a kushina por los siguientes 6 años

-patético, a esto han llegado para guardar apariencias, solo preocupándose por uno de sus hijos dejando al otro a la deriva, si no fuera por tío-t y jiji ya abría muerto unas 40 beses desde que nací y ustedes ni se enteran**-**se levanto y camino a la puerta se volvió a sus ¨padres¨ conmocionados y dijo luego se fue.

Kushina iba a seguirlo pero minato la detuvo.

**-**déjalo solo ya volverá**-**

Kushina se resigno y se quedo en su casa.

Si solo supiera que esa seria la ultima ves que vería su hijo en mucho tiempo.

* * *

(Flash back fin)

Cuando salio personas comenzaron a rodearlo y lo acorralaron con la ayuda de jounin en un callejón y comenzaron a golpearlo, sin importar cuanto gritara por ayuda nadie llegaba.

Hasta que llegaron dos anbu.

-que creen que hacen- dijo uno con mascara de cuervo

-terminaremos con el monstruo hoy así no ara mas daño a la aldea como anoche- dijo un aldeano cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero el anbu lo detuvo.

-no podemos permitir que hagan esto- dijo el otro anbu con mascara de jabalí.

-entonces vinieron a detenernos- dijo uno de los jounin

-no, es que lo hacen mal, deben hacerlo así- dijo y saco un kunai con papel bomba, lo lanzo justo enfrente de naruto que no se podía mover, retrocedió junto a los demás y activo la bomba.

Naruto vio con terror como explotaba frente a el y salio volando hacia el rincón, además del golpe sintió un horrible sentía sangre salir de su boca y comenzaba a perder el cono cimiento, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio lo que después sabría que era real.

Un hombre hecho de metal dorado y rojo, el hombre se jiro así el y dijo con una voz que el conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde de la misión naruto-

-Ti…o-…t-luego cerro los ojos y no supo más.

CONTINUARA…

XIX: siento haberme tardado es que la pc se me daño 2 beses, además tengo un nuevo trabajo que solo me deja libre los domingo, este cap lo termine en el trabajo -_-, bueno solo les diré que actualizare otro fic dentro de 2 semana cada ves que valla a actualizar, así que sin mas que decir nos leemos en otra. 8D


	4. Corazon de luz parte 1

**ARMORED ABVENTURE: CRONICAS DE NARUTO.**

Habla:-...-

Piensan:(...)

Hablan: - **demonio, técnica, invocación, Jarvis, Ironman-**

Piensan:(**_demonio, invocación)_**

* * *

Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero es que me pasaron dos cosas de las que más odia un escritor, en otras palabras me quede sin ideas y se me daño el computador

Pero ya que estoy listo para continuar, así que vamos a la historia.

* * *

-NO ROBES, AL GOBIERNO NO LE GUSTA LA COMPETENCIA-

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

-que creen que hacen- dijo uno con mascara de cuervo

-terminaremos con el monstruo hoy así no ara mas daño a la aldea como anoche- dijo un aldeano cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero el anbu lo detuvo.

-no podemos permitir que hagan esto- dijo el otro anbu con mascara de jabalí.

-entonces vinieron a detenernos- dijo uno de los jounin

-no, es que lo hacen mal, deben hacerlo así- dijo y saco un kunai con papel bomba, lo lanzo justo enfrente de naruto que no se podía mover, retrocedió junto a los demás y activo la bomba.

Naruto vio con terror como explotaba frente a el y salio volando hacia el rincón, además del golpe sintió un horrible sentía sangre salir de su boca y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio lo que después sabría que era real.

Un hombre hecho de metal dorado y rojo, el hombre se giró así el y dijo con una voz que el conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde de la misión naruto-

-Ti…o-…t-luego cerro los ojos y no supo más.

* * *

**Corazón de luz parte 1**

El hombre hecho de metal regreso la vista hasta la multitud que lo miraba con temor.

**-que le hacen al niño-**dijo con voz extraña pero amenazante

Y como para comprobar el estudio que hizo hace un año, sobre el porcentaje de estupidez en konoha, (que es del 90%) un aldeano dio un paso adelante y grito.

-TERMINAMOS EL TRABAJO QUE EMPESO EL CUARTO-

El hombre de metal no se inmuto giro la vista a naruto y.

-Jarvis corre escaneo de daños- -**escaneo terminado, daño parcial órganos internos, danos concentrados pierna brazos y pecho, daño critico corazón, daño localizado ventrículo derecho, metralla alojada parte izquierda del pecho, probabilidades de pérdida del corazón 65%-**

-hijos de…, Jarvis gradúa repulsares a daño no letal, y alista la sala especial del laboratorio-

-**enseguida señor-**

**-**y Jarvis-

-**señor-**

**-**prepara un generador-

-**como ordene-**

**-ahora ustedes y yo tenemos asuntos que atender-** decía mientras se oía un zumbido de sus manos.

Y se desato el pandemónium.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo En la torre del Hokage...

-Sensei ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Minato mientras aprobaba una solicitud.

-Parece como si nunca pudiese volver a ocultarme de ti- Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Te lo pido una vez más: por qué estás aquí? Asumí que espiarlas a las mujeres como siempre lo haces.

-En realidad los sapos me llamó y me habló de una profecía.

-¿Una profecía de los sapos?-Preguntó Minato sorprendido. Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo. -¿Qué dicen?

-Dicen que el elegido ha heredado la fuerza del dorado y rojo, junto con el poder antiguo, recorriendo un sendero junto con la muerte y la vida. Espero que el elegido sería Natsumi ya que es tu hija y de kushina, y tiene el poder del Kyuubi dentro de ella.- Minato asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego la realización vino a el y sonrió.

-¿Así que mi hija es la elegida?, tiene sentido después de todo kushina es conocida como la muerte roja y yo como el relámpago amarillo, pero ¿no que la profecía dice dorado en ves de amarillo?-preguntó.

-Yo creo que sí, talvez sea por la interpretación, debes saber que una profecía esta echa para que se cumpla pero sea mal interpretada.- Respondió Jiraiya, que vio cómo su alumno era feliz.-Ahora, yo creo que voy a continuar mi investigación hasta luego Minato.

Jiraiya desapareció con Shunshin, Minato suspiró y miró a su carga de papeleo y de fruncir el ceño. Aún no podía encontrar una manera de vencer al enemigo de todo kage.

Fuera de la torre Jiraiya encima de una casa suspiraba.

-es justo como dijo el gran sabio- se dio la vuelta y fue a las aguas termales a seguir con su investigación.

* * *

Casa de Tony, sótano, laboratorio.

En una cama se encontraba naruto dormido luego de sobrevivir a la operación más difícil que ha hecho Tony desde que se convirtió en medí-Nin.

Ahora estaba fuera de peligro y no había ninguna cicatriz a pesar de que el asalto fue hace 4 horas ya no quedaba rastro del ataque, ecepto por una cosa, justo en el centro de su pecho estaba lo que parecía ser algún tipo de luz azul contenida con una circunferencia y justo en el centro una especie de triangulo invertido brillando como si fuera el núcleo.

Tony miraba su trabajo descansando en una silla. -cuando despierte tendré que responder muchas preguntas- entonces vio como el reactor cambio de azul a rojo por un momento .sorprendido fue rápido a la computadora.

-Jarvis analiza patrón de energía del reactor de naruto y compara con cualquier patrón en la base de datos-

-**patrón encontrado, patrón idéntico a todo reactor construido hasta la fecha, cruzando patrón con muestras de energía conocida, coincidencia encontrada, coincidencia total con energía conocida como chakra-**

**-señor se ha detectado patrón de chakra del Kyuubi recorriendo el reactor del joven señor-**

-esto si que es inesperado- decía mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. –Ahora incluso yo tengo preguntas-

* * *

hasta a qui por ahora pero no se preocupen el proximo sera mas largo

por ahora se despide XIX


End file.
